Han Jee-Han
Summary Han Jee-Han is the main protagonist of Korean Webcomic The Gamer. He was once a normal high school student before suddenly finding out that his life has turned into a game. Or rather he unlocked the power that treats everything around him as a game. It doesn't end there as he realize that the world is a lot more dangerous than one would think. The setting is in contemporary South Korea where Ability-Users and magicians exist but there are other dimensions as well. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B to 8-A | Potentially Low 7-B with enough attacks Name: Han Jee-Han, The Gamer, Undead Executioner Origin: The Gamer Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Human, Natural Ability User, Magician, Tutor, Chunbu Spirit Specialist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Reactions and Stamina, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combat (Via Chunbu Martial Arts), Regeneration (Low), Enhanced Senses (Augmented with Observe), Killing Intent sensing (via Radar Pulse), Dimensional Storage (Inventory) Creation (Looting System) Terrakinesis, Summoning, Mana Manipulation, Minor Space-Time Manipulation (With ID Barriers) Attack Potency: Large Building Level to City Block Level, easily destroyed giant monsters later on with a wide scale attack. City Level '(Accumulated damage) 'Speed: Superhuman combat speed and reactions. Supersonic to Potentially MHS with flight (Can go 100 miles if enough mana is used) Supersonic reactions (Was able to measure Hwan Sung-Oon's speed) SOL '(Lightning Arrow is light speed) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman, augmented even further with magicand Chunbu Training Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: At least Wall level (Bullets barely faze him, Physical Endurance lowers damage taken), Small Building Level '(With Chunbu Spirit barely taking damage from numerous strikes from Gnome) '''Large Building Level '(With Mana Barriers survived an attack that destroyed a large building, should be much higher) '''Stamina: Superhuman, almost limitless by actively recovering. Mana can be constantly replenished. Can keep using an ability that enhances physical stats, a mana barrier and a summon 24/7 and attack at the same time Range: Several dozen meters. With Gnome Multi-City Block Level Standard Equipment: Various items kept in Inventory Intelligence: Very intelligent, scales with the INT and WIS stat of his character. Uses gameplay mechanics and knowledge, information about magic and history in order to adapt. Constantly thinks of how to strengthen himself and avoids future problems Weaknesses: Needs time to train abilities Notable Abilities/Attacks/Techniques: Gamer's Body: Grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Has HP, MP SP and various other statistics. Can level up, and takes no letahl wounds until his health depletes to zero. Gamer's Mind: Allows the user to calmy and logically think things through with a peaceful state of mind. No interferences from outside source and becomes beyond immune to mental effects from outside sources Inventory: Dimension Storage that allows him to keep objects such as weapons, items, skillbooks and even small golems Minimap: A detailed map throughout the entire area Unlocked Skills: Observe: Observes the target and summons a window that shows various information (Health, Mana, Level, Name, Title, Stats, Age, Gender, Exp etc). It can even be used to find supernatural things such as Illussionary Barriers, which are typically invisible, and diseases and emotions. ID Create: Creates a dimensional barrier that allows beings ot fight in to prevent any civilian casualties. Typically 500 meters in diameter but can vary, some are even infinite. Can create Barriers that are either empty, filled with ghosts, zombies, spiders, ogres, slimes, lizards, gnomes or nothing at all. Certain limits to them but the rules of the boundaries are all up to him. Han Jee-Han has levelled this ability up to the point that he could warp time on a 15:1 Ratio and make large labyrinths. ID Escape: Can escape his own and other barriers that he has entered. Can only escape certain Barriers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Webcomic characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Teenagers Category:The Gamer Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users